indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Capuchin monkey
The capuchin monkey was a specially trained monkey of the Monkey Man. Biography In 1936, the capuchin''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' was assigned to follow Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood, and locate the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra be it the piece itself or some similar shape like on a diagram and return it to her master. She was taught that failure would mean she wouldn't get to eat.''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel Jones and Ravenwood first encountered the Capuchin on the rooftop of Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir's house, where she was entertaining his children. After Sallah's wife, Fayah, became aware that the monkey wasn't doing anything bad, she stated that she was welcome in their home. After realizing the monkey was not the family's pet, Ravenwood adopted her, and joked with Jones that she was their baby. The monkey accompanied Jones and Ravenwood on their shopping trip in the marketplace, but darted away when she realized that her master was nearby. Joining her master, she gave the heil salute to a German Agent, who reciprocated with one of his own. The monkey later helped in the Nazis' pursuit of Jones and Ravenwood, by signaling to the German agents and their Arab henchmen that Ravenwood was hiding in a basket. The monkey returned to following Jones who, unaware of the capuchin's true nature, went to the Marhala Bar to grieve while believing Ravenwood dead in an explosion. After a bar confrontation between Jones and René Emile Belloq, the monkey ran into Sallah's truck, where she received a hand signal from her master to stay with Jones. That night, at the house of Imam, the monkey's master poisoned a bowl of dates in order to kill the archaeologist, but the hungry monkey grabbed one for herself, ate it and died. Sallah saw her dead body, and managed to stop Jones from eating one of the poisoned fruit. Personality and traits The Capuchin wore a distinctive red vest and mimicked her master when giving the sieg heil. She would salute in return. Behind the scenes The Capuchin monkey's voice was provided by veteran voice actor Frank Welker in Raiders of the Lost Ark.Confirmed by Pablo Hidalgo, July 1, 2015. Welker is known for having voiced many animals during his career, such as Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo and Abu from ''Aladdin''. The monkey is referred to as being male then female by Marion Ravenwood during the same scene in Raiders, which author Ryder Windham accounts for in his novelization by having Ravenwood notice that she had misidentified the Capuchin's sex and corrects herself. Two monkeys – Snuff and Puff – were hired for the production but the latter suffered from a nervous breakdown on arrival in Tunisia and was unable to perform, which led the crew to send him to the pet hospital in Tozeur.The Complete Making of Indiana Jones Set designer Steve Edge, Snuff's owner, kept the jacket worn by the monkey.@SteveEdgeDesign Steve Edge on Twitter According to producer Frank Marshall, in order for the crew to get Snuff to mimic the Nazi salute, a grape was hung from a fishing pole just out of reach. It took fifty takes to get the desired movement for the shot. In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, the Capuchin monkey steals a photo of Sallah from Indy's hands, as he and Marion are looking for the digger, in order to lure Marion in a position where the mercenaries can drop a large black vase on her, but Indy makes the save. The monkey survives as the scene at Sallah's house is omitted. In the sequel, the monkey is never seen with the Monkey Man and she distracts Marion long enough to allow Toht to capture her in a barrel. Appearances *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' junior novel *''Star Wars Galactic Spy'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' Sources *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Complete Making of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references External links * ja:オマキザル Category:Animal characters Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark Category:Deceased